


Life begins at night

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Thon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, talk about unfaithful spouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: They say the human mind works differently at night and that most truths are spoken in the dark. Just how true is that? After an eventful day, Hermione and Bill are about to find out.





	Life begins at night

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** Hermione/Bill  
**prompt:** bed sharing  
**word count limit:** 500 to 1000 (yes, I went over that limit 😅 no, I don't care)  
**Roll-a-Drabble:** January 2019
> 
> [Hermione’s Haven](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermioneshaven/) Roll-a-Thon: fic 3 of the 3 I owe

** _“Most of the truths are spoken after 3 AM._ **

** _Night is just so pure”_ **

**~ Unknown Author**

Hermione looked up from where she was fixing tea when she heard the door to the tiny, adjacent room shut.

Bill stood there, eyes closed, hand still on the door handle. She could see the pain so clearly etched upon his face - her heart squeezed at the sight.

“How is she?” Hermione asked quietly when her friend finally came closer, taking the mug she offered him.

Bill leant against the counter and shrugged. “She’s finally asleep. I guess she’s as good as can be expected.”

“You know she’s safe here, right? And you can stay as long as you want to.”

“Thank you, Hermione. I owe you a lot.”

“No, you don’t and you know it. I love Vicky. I would never let anyone harm her.”

For that, Bill sent her a small, tired smile before taking a sip of his tea.

Mirroring his posture Hermione leant against the counter as well and slowly shook her head.

“Even after all these years, I still can’t believe what happened today. What were they thinking?”

“Most likely? Nothing,” Bill replied with a derisive snort. “Just like they thought nothing of it when they ran away together.”

Hermione pressed her lips together, not replying right away.

“Do you still think of her, sometimes?”

Bill hesitated for only a moment.

“No. No, not in that way. It’s been three years and even before that… I mean… I would be lying if I said we had a loving marriage and that I didn’t expect it might end soon. I just… well, I didn’t expect it to be… something like _that_.”

“You mean… like your brother leaving his own fiancée to steal your wife?”

Bill nodded, gaze still looking into nothingness as he absentmindedly drank his tea.

Hermione risked a gaze at him, trying not to stare for too long before turning back to nursing her own tea. His warmth next to her, his whole presence… she had to distract herself from that.

“Still not as crazy as both of them coming back, trying to kidnap your daughter, I guess.”

An uncharacteristic snort left Bill’s throat.

“No, I guess not.”

“At least she forfeited any chance of ever claiming custody for her. No-one in their right mind would grant her that after what they did today.”

“Thank Merlin for small mercies.”

They finished their tea in silence, Hermione still trying not to think of the man right next to her. They had grown close over the past few years and she did not want to risk this friendship by doing anything stupid.

Like giving in to her desire.

To her feelings.

“I think I should lie down,” Bill said after a while. “Get some shut-eye. Tomorrow will likely be crazy and I want to be on high alert.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hermione replied, putting away their empty cups.

Only when she looked back up at Bill did she realise something important.

“Oh, ehm. Well… Vicky got the guest's bed.”

“Don’t worry. The couch will do.”

No, it wouldn’t and they both knew it. They might be able to transfigure it but it would stay old and uncomfortable and most likely too short for a tall man like Bill.

“You know…” Hermione began, pushing away the voice that reminded her not to do anything stupid. “Well… my bed is big enough. I mean… I don’t mind sharing.”

She wasn’t able to look at him while she offered, rather busying herself with tidying up her already clean kitchenette. Bill failed to reply and she finally chanced a look when there was nothing left to be busy with.

There was something in his eyes that she was unable to place. Something that sent a pleasant shiver up and down her spine.

He finally nodded.

“I’m too tired to even pretend to protest. Besides, I know you wouldn’t offer if you weren’t okay with it.”

That right there. That was one of the many things that did not make it easier for Hermione to tame her feelings for this man.

Others would have argued, would have tried some false pretence of being a gentleman. Bill, however, was a real gentleman. A gentleman who knew her well enough and respected what she said.

Without another word, they got ready for bed.

~*~

As tired as she was, sleep wouldn’t come to her and it seemed, neither to Bill.

“Did I ever tell you that I hate my brother for more than just stealing my wife?”

Turning her head to see Bill’s silhouette in the moonlight, Hermione stayed quiet.

“I wasn’t lying when I said our marriage had already been over by then. So… actually, I hate him more for that other thing.”

“What is that?”

Turning his head as well, Bill looked at her.

“I hate how he hurt you. I hate that he did not see what he had in _you_.”

A soft smile played around her lips.

“It’s okay. Honestly. Sometimes I feel like he saved me from making a big mistake.”

Bill’s head moved a little as if he tried to see her better. She took it as a question and continued.

“I was so used to him. And… I admit that I loved being part of a big family, thanks to him. I belonged. I wasn’t alone anymore. But… I know now that I would have regretted it, sooner or later.”

“Okay, I did not expect that. I always thought you loved him. Thought… you still missed him,” Bill said, licking his lips - a movement Hermione forced herself to ignore - and turning slightly. 

The movement brought him closer to her.

Hermione swallowed hard.

“Why would you think that?”

“You haven’t been with anyone ever since…”

“Neither have you.”

His warmth was so close again. They had both turned towards each other by now, their bodies so much closer.

“I used to think I was in love with him. But… that was before I learned how this could really feel.”

Bill was so close she could not only hear but also feel the sharp inhale.

“And how does it feel?” he whispered.

She searched his eyes, finding that same emotion she’d seen earlier.

Only now, she was able to name it - and maybe she should be a bit reckless after all.

“Like being on fire, with no fear of ever getting burned.”

His rough fingers softly brushed a curling lock away from her face. 

“I would never burn you.”

“I know.”

Gently, his hand cupped her cheek.

“What are we doing here, Hermione?”

“I’m not sure - I just hope you won’t stop.”

When their lips met, Hermione melted against him, her small frame fitting his so perfectly. She clung to him, savouring the feel. The taste. The warmth. A soft moan left her between kisses but Bill’s lips were never far away.

Her desires were answered with every gentle, chaste, fragile kiss they shared. There was no need for them to press further, no need to fan the flames of passion. This wasn't about that. It was about warmth and closeness and gentle touches. A part of Hermione was glad that neither of them pushed for more - it had been a trying day and it was likely to be another tomorrow.

And after all these years of pining, she certainly had no desire to rush anything now.

Her lips tingled pleasantly by the time Bill pulled away, just enough to end their kissing. Instead, they lay there, looking into each other's eyes, smiles playing around their lips. Bill’s hand was caressing her cheek, playing with some loose strands of hair now and then.

Maybe it was the quiet calm neither wanted to break, or the late hour, or simply the blissful state they were both in. Maybe it was a combination of all the above. Without any words spoken, Bill’s hand moved to Hermione’s back, pulling her even closer and she went without hesitation, snuggling comfortably into his warmth. They shared one last kiss before they both found just the right position to let sleep slowly take over, enjoying their closeness as they did.

Everything else could wait until the morning.


End file.
